When Ten passes
by LovelyMoontoyou
Summary: It's been ten years since  Tsukune attacked Moka. Finally he decides to apologize and akk shes married to ...
1. Ten Years

**I own nothing!**

The busy streets of Osaka were wet from the rain that had occurred early in the day. People bustled about their coats blowing in the wind.

But only one person seemed to stand out in the crowd. Tsukune Aono.

"Tsukune do you really want to do this?" Ruby-sempai said in a hushed tone to me.

"Yes Ruby-san I'm sure. I must tell Moka I'm sorry." I said readjusting my tie.

Ruby fidgeted with my response. I knew she was worried it had been ten years since I had attacked her. I had been in such a rage I almost hadn't stopped.

"Tsukune I know you want to say sorry but when you meet her she may not be in the same condition." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby Moka-san will always be Moka-san. I'm not asking for a relationship I'm asking for her to forgive me." I said pulling my jacket off the coat rack.

Ruby walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Ruby-san does not worry about me." I said pulling my jacket on.

Ruby nodded.

"I do not worry for you Tsukune. Now go." She said opening the door for me.

I said good bye and quickly went downstairs and called a taxi. Thoughts went through my mind. What was Moka like now? Would she forgive me after ten years?

Finally after 15 minutes the taxi arrived at Moka's house.

I got out of the taxi and walked to her front door. I slowly knocked on the door. A kid about six opened the door he had black hair and surprisingly Moka's eyes.

"Who are you mis- "

"Kenji let me answer. I'm so sorry-"

Moka had answered the door. She was in a way the same but she was about eight months pregnant.

"Tsukune-san what are you doing here?" she asked patting the little boy away.

"I'm here to apologize." I said quickly.

Moka shook her head.

"Come in Tsukune. It's cold out." She said waving into the house.

I obliged. I entered to find a neat little living room.

"Come sit. I'll make tea." She said running into I guess what was the kitchen.

I sat down on what I guess had to is a couch brought over from America. It was soft and fluffy and rose a couple inches of the ground.

I heard the door open suddenly.

"Sweetheart I'm home." Rang out a voice.

Gin- sempai? It couldn't be.

But it was.

*Ha-ha hows that for a story.


	2. Gin isn't as good

**I still own nothing!**

Gin-sempai had grown even more handsome in the coming years. He had stopped wearing the headband and had started wearing more fashionable clothing giving him a male model look.

"Honey." Said Moka popping her head out the kitchen door. She caught site of Gin staring at me.

"Shit." She said. Kenji who was playing on the floor widened his eyes.

Moka quickly ran in front of me.

Gin started shaking his hand furiously.

"Kenji go to your room." Gin demanded.

Kenji leaving his toys quickly ran to his room.

"Why the fuck are you in my fucking house you bastard." Gin screamed.

Moka grabbed Gin's hand in an attempt to pursway him to calm down.

"Gin he's not going to hurt me." She assured him.

"Huh how do you know that how do you know this bastard is not going to hurt you a second time. Maybe even kill you. How the hell do you know that?" Gin yelled trying to break free off Moka's grip.

I had stood up by now.

"Gin he's not going to hurt the baby or me or Kenji. He just wanted to apologize. So calm the fuck down." She yelled.

Gin let his arm down. He was still angry but a little calm.

"Tsukune you hurt Moka and I'll kill you. I'm going to get a drink Moka. I'll be in bed soon enough. Make sure Kenji washes his hair and brushes his teeth. He got away with not showering yesterday." Said Gin walking out the door.

"Ok Honey." Called Moka out the door.

"I'm sorry Moka maybe I should leave."I said picking up my coat.

"No Tsukune sit. We need to Talk." She said sitting on the couch.

"Ok." I said sitting down.

Moka fidgeted with one of the plush pillows.

"I'm glad you're here Tsukune. I'm glad you want to apologize. I also want apologize for what Gin did. He was upset after what happened with the attack." She said.

"Moka I'm truly sorry and I would do anything after what happened there. I can't believe it took me ten years to apologize. I'm and idiot. I was so busy with exorcist and helping Ruby. I used that as a way of cutting myself off from the world." I said looking Moka in the eyes.

"Tsukune I can't say I had forgiven you quickly after the attack. I was angry. It took me time to get over it. I guess it happened about 3 years ago. As for why I'm married to Gin it goes like this. I was in college Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore blamed me for you losing it. They moved to America. I went to a human college alone. Finally one day I meet up with Gin. We started dating because I was so lonely. Gin proposed to me in my third year of collage I said yes. We married soon after graduation and Gin moved me into a house in Osaka. I got pregnant. I never planned to. I loved Gin but not enough in a way to want to have kids with him. He was also very busy with his Law career. But with the fact my family is not very fertile so I decided to keep the baby. Kenji almost died during the birth. Gin was so stressed out. He had told me soon after Kenji was born that he wanted me to go on the pills. So I did. But about eight months ago I had a cold. My cold medicine deactivated the pills and I soon became pregnant. Gin's family wanted me to keep the baby so I did. I'm now 8 months pregnant with a man who I do not love to much's child." Cried Moka. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Shh Moka it'll be ok." I said hugging her close to me. Moka cried for many minutes before Kenji poked his head into the room.

"Mommy can you tuck me in?" Kenji said.

Moka whipped her eyes. She turned to Kenji and said, "Yes Kenji I'll be there in a minute."

"Shouldn't he get a bath and brush his teeth?" I asked.

"Gin won't know." Moka said, "I'll tuck him in and then I'll be right back."

"Maybe I should go. It's late anyway. But if you wanted to catch up another time." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Oh. How about dinner? Tomorrow I'm cooking kenjis favorite pizza." Moka said rearranging the pillows.

"Maybe I shouldn't. You know with Gin." I implied at the earlier break out.

"No it'll be ok. Gin can hold his temper for the baby. I really want you to come. Dinner starts at six. Nothing earlier." Said Moka opening the doors.

"Ok Moka I'll come. I do want to be friends again so I'll see you at 6." I said walking out the door.


	3. Dinner

**I own nothing!**

"Tsukune I'm leaving for a meeting don't be late for dinner at Moka's." called out Ruby as she slammed the door.

I had told Ruby everything after I left Moka's. Ruby had been surprised that a, and she did call Gin this, a furry perverted hairball could land Moka. I quickly explained that she had also been just as perverted as Gin. She then proceeded to beat me over the head with a broom.

The time soon passed and I was calling a cab over to Moka's. The drive was fast but when I opened the door of the car to get out. Everything seemed to slow down. It seemed as if time were going by slowly.

I knocked on the door of her house. Moka opened the door and greeted me with a sunny hello and ushered me into her house.

"Wow Moka your house smells like a pizzeria. " I said taking my coat off and handing it to her.

Moka grinned, "Thanks I hope you don't mind pepperoni pizza."

"No I love pepperoni." I said.

"Great how about you sit down at the table." Moka said.

I sat down at the table which was set up for four people Kenji was already sitting down and playing with his fork.

Gin walked into the room. He had on a silk satin shirt with the last three buttons undone. He wore tight fitting jeans. He also had on what I could tell was a very expensive cologne.

"Moka.' Gin purred walking into the kitchen.

Gin wrapped his arms around Moka expanding waist and pulled her close.

"Gin." Moka said dropping her wooden spoon. Gin smashed his lips against hers in a kiss. And he was making sure that I saw it was a French one. It took him 2 minutes before he pulled away a string of spit connecting him and Mokas mouth. Moka wiped her mouth.

"Gin not tonight you know what the doctor said." She said quickly picking up her spoon from the floor.

Gin smiled a big fat smile, "Can't a man enjoy a kiss with his wife."

"Not an implying one now sit down." Scowled Moka.

Gin sauntered over to the table and took a seat next to Kenji.

Moka quickly followed him with a big pizza. She set it out on the table.

"So Gin did I tell you Tsukune is working for the school." Said Moka wiping Kenji's face.

Gin took a bit of his slice and swallowed.

"I see still trying to pay them back Aono." Said Gin smirking.

"GIN!" exclaimed Moka.

"No Gin I am not I am working to become headmaster." I said.

Gin took a gulp of his drink and growled.

"Now we can't send Kenji to that school." Gin growled.

"Daddy who is Tsukune?" Kenji asked trying to pick up his slice.

"Tsukune and daddy went to high school baby. We both dated your mommy but mommy thought daddy was cuter so she married daddy instead of Tsukune." Gin replied sweetly.

"But daddy acts like a jerk sometimes." Said Moka in a bittersweet tone.

Kenji wallowed back into his seat at his parent's displeasure.

"So Gin I hear you're a lawyer." I said trying to change the conversation.

Gin leaned back in his seat he licked his lips.

"Yeah I'm trying to at least keep some justice in the world." Gin said.

Moka shoved her fork into the table.

"Gin!" she said.

"Fine I'm gone." Said Gin walking away from the table.

I looked at Moka her eyeds were hardened in displeasure.

"I'll talk to him." I said following Gin. I found him outside on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Gin." I said walking up to him.

"What the hell do you want?" he said blowing a large amount of smoke into the air.

"I want to say-"

"What Tsukune what?" Gin growled.

"That I'm sorry." I said.

Gin put out his cigarette and lit another one.

"I can't believe you would burst into my house and apologize to my wife for attacking her ten years after the fucking event. God and you know what?" Gin said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"I think her falling for you again. I mean it took me 4 years to make her mine. I mean sure she wasn't too thrilled to become pregnant. I can't blame her after that birth. It was so damn bloody. I mean I did everything for her to make her happy. I bought her a car I even let her decide when she wanted a roll in the sheets I even told her to go on the pill after Kenji was born. I even let her start sucking my blood. But Moka's never happy. Moka's only happy when Moka has those stupid friends that left her high and dry, when Moka has Tsukune who attacked her, no never Gin who took her dinner at amazing restaurants. And you know what? I thought after the baby was born she might start losing those dreams. I thought maybe she would finally love me. That I would be enough. But no you came back in." Gin said putting out another cigarette and lighting another.

"I mean kokoa got over haji's past and loved him. There on their fifth child." Said Gin blowing smoke into the yard.

"I'm sorry Gin. I'll disappear." I said. I mean Gin had done more than I could have.

Gin waved his hand. He was crying a bit.

"Just go Tsukune. Go." Gin mumbled.

I started to walk away knowing that I was creating more pain for Moka.

"Tsukune?" yelled Moka sticking her head out the door.

"Moka." I said turning around.

Moka ran up to me.

"Tsukune where are you going?" Moka asked.

"Moka maybe I should go I talked to Gin,"

"Oh God Gin's upset. Was he smoking?" asked Moka.

"Yeah but-,"

"I told him not to. I mean Kenji and the baby."

"Moka that's not it. I talked to him and he really loves you. I don't want you to go after me when there is a man who would give anything for you." I said walking away.

"Tsukune wait?" Moka yelled.

But I kept on walking.

Ha-ha wait will happen in the next chapter. I'm going to go from Moka's view in the next chapter. Get to know Gin and Kenji more. And wahh the baby.


	4. Sick

**I Own Nothing!**

When I saw Tsukune walk away I felt alone again. I also felt anger at Gin for causing Tsukune to walk away again. He had been the cause for the fight in the first place.

"Moka." I heard Gin whisper from behind me.

I clenched my fists. I started breathing hard.

"M-Moka baby let me comfort you." Gin said wrapping his arms around me.

My tears started to flow. I started to struggle against his bond but he held on tight.

"Come on Moka don't do this." I felt his face breathing on my neck.

"G-Gin why did you tell him to go away. I finally was going to become close friends again." I cried.

Gin lifted his head up. He let his arms fall to his sides.

"Moka come on we have to clean up dinner and you got to give Kenji his bath." Gin mumbled walking away.

I walked after Gin and entered the house like him. I knew this was one of our serious fights. Gin started to put away the dishes while I ran the bath.

"Kenji." I said motioning for him to come near me.

"Yes mommy?" Kenji asked tipping his head towards me.

"Can you be a big boy and take your own bath while mommy talks to daddy." I said.

Kenji's face lightened up.

"Really and I can play submarine?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes you can play submarine." I answered.

I left him to play with his toy submarine.

I found Gin sitting on the couch drinking a soda. I sat down next to him. Gin made no movement to answer me. I started to think about what Tsukune said about Gin and him loving me.

I tried to lean over as much as I could with my stomach. I started to stroke Gin's arm.

"Gin?" I asked. Gin grunted in response.

"Gin I'm sorry." I said reaching to stroke his face.

"Sorry for what breaking my heart Moka. Cause we all know how many times that is going to happen." Gin Joked harshly. He moved his hand so that I was forced to move away.

"Gin I'm sorry. I'll do anything. I'll disobey the doctor's orders so you can bury a bone. I'll send Kenji to Haji and Kokoa's house for the weekend to play with Chicka-chan. We'll have a private weekend just you and me." I said grasping his hand.

Gin rubbed his head in frustration. "Yeah we'll have sex and pretend having this child is not dangerous, and Tsukune the man who attacked you didn't just cause a fight between you and I. Yeah we'll go back to lies."

"Gin. I want to be a good wife. I know I loved Tsukune in the past but I realized getting together with him would be impossible now." I cried.

"Come on Moka it's because we're married that you can't be together with him. I mean when was the last time you even tried to make out with me? I mean a true honest it's not what Gin wants but I want make out session." Gin grumbled.

I quickly took Gin's face between my hands. I put my lips on his and begin what some would call the make out session of a life time. It was bit hard though with a huge belly weighing me down.

After five minutes of Gin shoving his hand up my shirt and me pulling at his hair. I finally pulled away. My shirt was halfway up my stomach showing of my stretch marks while Gins hair was sticking up in random places.

"Wow Moka that's what I was talking about. I mean I felt like we were in college again." Gin said sitting back into couch.

"Yeah-," I was about to say about how good it was when I started to see water dripping from under the bathroom door. Gin sat up.

"Moka you did not leave Kenji in the bath aloe did you?" Gin asked.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Shit." Said Gin jumping up from the couch and running to the bathroom door.

I ran after him. Gin had thrown open the door to the bathroom. I looked inside to see Gin scooping Kenji up in a dry towel. Kenji was struggling against his dad's hold.

"But Mommy said I could take my own bath." Kenji cried out.

"Mommy was wrong and anyway it's time for a certain little boy's bedtime." Gin said carrying Kenji out to his room.

I walked after Gin and Kenji. Gin set Kenji onto his bed and went to Kenji's drawers for a pair of pajamas.

" Kenji what's your favorite pajamas to wear?" asked Gin.

"The blue ones." Said Kenji.

Gin pulled out the blue ones which I had to wash every single day because Kenji liked them so much. He then dressed Kenji and put him to bed.

I sat next to Gin who had kneeled next to Kenji.

"So it's time for all good boys to go to sleep isn't that right baby?" Gin said kissing Kenji on the head.

"Mhh." Said Kenji.

"Kenji are you ok?" asked Gin.

"Daddy I'm gonna be -," but before Kenji could finish his sentence he let a lovely barf of partially digested pizza rain down the front of Gin's shirt.

Gin stood up and stripped his shirt and threw it into the garbage can. He then handed me the garbage can. I shoved it into Kenji's face where he threw up again.

"His teacher was talking about how the stomach flu was going around. Uhh this is gonna be a long few days." I moaned.

"Well I've got to shower now." Said Gin running his hand over his six packs to check for any barf.

"Take him in the shower with you. I think he got barf on his bed." I said hosting Kenji up and keeping his head over the trash can.

"Great that was an Armani shirt he ruined. Jeez. But fine I'll take him in." said Gin carrying Kenji to the bathroom.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Poor Poor Kenji He gets better though. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Baby Oh baby

**I own nothing! Ps I love reviews they keep me updating!**

After about 3 hours of Kenji puking he finally fell asleep.

Gin had so far taken 4 showers while I had taken 2. But the sheets on Kenji's bed had to be washed 4 times. But now he was asleep and so far the puking had stopped. Gin and I went to bed quickly to try and take in as much sleep as we could.

"Moka?" asked Gin quietly rolling over to cuddle with me.

"Yes." I answered wondering what Gin wanted.

"Moka I want us to become closer. A real family. After the baby is born we'll take a vacation somewhere." Gin said rubbing my belly.

"Gin we are a family." I answered worried at Gin's concept.

"Not with Tsukune around." Gin said bunching up his fists.

I was surprised at Gin's words. Could Gin really be that worried I would leave him for Tsukune? I rolled over and held Gin's face between my hands.

"Gin I love you. You went to the ends of the world to make me happy. The least I could do is love you back." I said kissing him.

Gin began to kiss me back. After four minutes we pulled apart.

Gin looked into my eyes, "Really Moka ya Luv' me?" he asked with happiness drooling in his voice.

"Yes Ginei Morioka, I love you." I answered.

Gin hugged me and kissed me hard.

"I love you to Moka. So much." Gin yelled quietly.

"Gin I-," but before I could say more I felt a sharp pain in my belly I doubled over.

"Moka, MOKA." Yelled Gin. He rolled me on my back.

"Shit, SHIT. It's too damn soon." Gin yelled picking me up.

And for a second we both knew what was happening.

The baby.

*Ruby's Up next.


	6. Call on Ruby

**I Love writing this story. Even though I own nothing. Grr. But to see from Ruby's view and don't worry Tsukune is not out of the picture.**

I worried about Tsukune. He had been really upset after he came back from Moka's. He wouldn't talk about but I could tell he was truly upset.

Tsukune slammed the door to our apartment. He hung up his coat then stormed into his room. I put down my work from the school. I got up and walked to his door.

Tsukune was sprawled out on his bed.

"Tsukune?" I asked.

"Yes Ruby-san?" he answered.

"What happened with Moka?" I asked.

"Nothing. It was more of Gin." He answered, "Can you leave me alone."

I nodded and closed his door. I walked back to my work and sat down. I pondered what Gin and Moka could have done to upset Tsukune so much. I put the thoughts aside after a while and started to work. At about one in the morning I heard the phone ring. Who could be calling at such and early time in the morning? I answered the phone.

"Ruby and Tsukune residence." I answered.

"RUBY YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL. MOKA WENT INTO EARLY LABOR." I heard Gin yell through the phone.

Moka was in labor?

"But she isn't due for another month." I answered.

"Yeah I fuckin thought so too. But apparently the baby is coming. And we need your magic Ruby. You helped with Kenji's birth." He cried into the phone worried.

"Ok. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Hold on ok." I answered.

"Ok see you there." Sighed Gin.

I hung up the phone and went to get my coat. I heard tsukune's door open.

"Ruby-san. Why are you leaving so early?" Tsukune asked rubbing his head.

"Moka's in labor. I have to help." I answered.

Tsukune eyes widened in fear.

"Let me come with you." He answered running to get his jacket.

"Ok. But stay in the waiting room." I yelled.

We both ran downstairs. Tsukune called us a taxi and we speed off to the hospital.

I knew thoughts were spinning in both our head as we arrived at the hospital. Tsukune quickly paid the driver and we ran inside the hospital. I found Gin leaning against a wall blood cover his white shirt tinting it a crimson color.

"Ruby-san comes." Gin said leading me through large doors and into a room.

I saw Moka lying on the bed. Kokoa holding her hand. Kokoa was silently crying.

"Kokoa-san. Gin-san how much blood has she lost?" I asked.

Gin started crying. I hugged him.

"A lot. They s-say the baby might not make it." He cried.

I quickly pulled out a bottle from my bag.

"I'll give her a blood replenishing potion. Then I'll have her start to push." I said walking over to Moka and pouring the liquid into her mouth.

The color in her cheeks came back. She started to moan.

"K-kenji." She murmured.

"Where is Kenji?" I asked.

Gin looked at me. But Kokoa answered me.

"Haji's looking over him. Kenji got sick." She answered solemnly.

I nodded. I then proceeded to take Moka's vitals and check her.

"This is bad. She's not dilated enough we are going to have to open her up." I said.

Gin looked up.

"No Ruby. She's sick enough." He cried.

I hushed him and began to take out the ingredients I would need. A scalpel, a numbing potion, and a calming potion.

I made Moka drinking the calming and numbing potions. She immediately fell asleep. I cleaned her stomach.

"Stay back. I'm going in." I said and began to cut a line. I opened her stomach and found the uterus cutting the uterus open I reached in and brought the baby out. It was blue and I could tell was seconds from death.

I took a bottle of Phoenix tears and poured it over Moka's stomach. Her stomach closed up. I then poured some down the babies throught. It coughed and and began to cry.

"It's a girl." I said handing Gin the baby.

Gin held the baby in his arms crying over the baby.

Moka started to drift in and out of consciousness. Finally she regained consciousness.

"What happened?" she mumbled in pain.

"Ruby saved the baby. It's a girl." Gin said showing Moka the baby. Moka took it in her arms.

"A girl. Mina. That's going to be her name. Mina Morioka." Said Moka holding the baby close to her.

Gin hugged Moka and Mina. Mina began whimpering.

"I'll call Haji and tell him to tell Kenji he's a big brother." Said Kokoa opening her cell phone.

I felt proud this was the second baby I had saved. And she was adorable. She was so cute.

"Moka?" I heard Tsukune say sticking his head in the door.

Welcome baby Mina-san. But Tsukune you should never stick your head in unwanted places.


	7. Whose Fault?

**1 I own nothing.**

**2. I still own nothing.**

**3. Tsukune will fall in love just wait.**

**4. This is Ruby point of view.**

"Moka?" asked Tsukune poking his head in the door. Everyone looked at him.

"Tsukune." I answered. Why the hell had he poked his head in the door at this time?

"Tsukune." Whispered a weak Moka. Mina wimpered.

Gin got up and looked me in the eyes.

"Ruby did you bring Tsukune?" he asked flatly.

I nodded my head. Gina growled. Kokoa who had been talking to Haji shut her cell phone off.

"Ruby. Guys. Kenji's excited." She answered quietly. Gin didn't make a sound.

"Gin." Said Tsukune who had entered the room.

"I think it's time everybody left. Mina needs to feed and I know Moka's choosy about who sees her breast feed." Gin said opening the door.

" Gin that is not true." Moka answered. But Tsukune and I were already walking out the door.

We both exited the hospital and started to walk down the streets back to our apartment.

"Ruby-san." Tsukune said worriedly.

I looked to the ground.

"Tsukune it's not your fault. I should have never brought you there. Gins very choosy about who see are the babies in the first hours of their lives. It took Kokoa three hours to get in. I feel bad you were shoved out." I sighed kicking a rock on the side walk.

"No Ruby it's my fault. I shouldn't have entered. That was private space." Tsukune whispered.

"No Tsukune it's my fault."

**NOW FOR GIN' SVIEW!**


	8. We laugh

**I own nothing o(O_O)o not even this motocon.**

Moka healed over a few days and Mina grew strong. Kenji got better and soon enough it was time for us to take Mina home.

"Ok Mrs. Morioka do you want a wheelchair?" asked the nurse.

"No. Gin is going to carry Mina." Moka replied handing me the baby carrier.

Mina was fast asleep. Moka had put her in a little dress that had more frills than a four year olds beauty pageant.

"Ok Mrs. Morioka. You're free to go." Said the nurse handing Moka her overnight bag.

"Gin did you pull up the car?" Moka asked me.

"Yes sweetheart I did." I answered escorting her to the car.

"Thanks honey." Moka smiled.

Moka and I arrived at the parked car and I took her bag from her and opened the backseat of the car. Moka took the baby carrier from me and began to strap Mina in into the car. I threw her bag into the trunk and got into the front seat.

"Isn't she beautiful Gin?" Cooed Moka stroking Mina's face.

I nodded and smiled. Moka kept cooing over Mina until I pulled up into the driveway. Pulling the car into park I turned around.

"We're here." I practically sang.

Moka unbuckle the baby carrier and I got her bag. I lead Moka up the steps and opened the door. On the floor playing was Haji, Chicka, and Kenji. Kenji practically screamed when he saw Moka. He ran up to her and hugged her around her Knees.

"Hey there mommy." Said Haji getting up.

Haji had stopped wearing the karate uniform, but what I heard from Moka was that he brought it out for Kokoa every once and a while, he had stopped wearing his hair spiky. He had changed.

"Hey haji. Kenji come give daddy a hug." I said picking up my son.

"Daddy when do I get to hold the baby?" asked Kenji playing with my hair.

"Soon soon. I have to say hi to Uncle Haji and Aunt Kokoa first why you don't go follow Mommy." I said putting him down.

Kenji ran after Moka who was holding a hungry Mina. I turned to Haji.

"How about a beer?" I asked Haji as I walked to the kitchen.

"Sure." Yelled Haji from the living room.

I got the beers from the fridge and walked back to the living room. I handed Haji a beer and we both plopped down onto the couch.

"So How's Kokoa?" I asked taking a sip.

"She's great. Though she is worrying for Moka. How's Moka by the way?" haji asked.

"She's great. The birth was difficult but she made it. We had a fight the night she went into labor." I answered.

Haji leaned into the couch.

"Wow shits man. Shits. What was it about?" he asked.

"That Tsukune guy, He came back all I'm so sorry Moka. She invited him over. But we reconciled that night." I answered smiling a bit.

"Cool. Kokoa and I have fights like those. Those are the fights that keep a marriage running and create bed hopping later." Haji laughed toasting me.

"Ha-ha. Yeah I wish maybe if she hadn't gone into labor. I mean we had like a college make out session. But no burying a bone." I laughed.

"Damn college Make out. I wish me and my wife had that but not in front of the kids." Haji laughed.

"Right you are there." I laughed.

Kokoa entered the room and stared at Haji.

"Haji it's time to go home." She stated harshly.


	9. Nightmare

**I own nothing.**

I was sitting on a bench out in the backyard. Kenji was playing and Mina was asleep in an outdoor crib Moka had insisted on getting.

"Gin." Said Moka coming up behind me.

"Yes Moka?" I answered she loved to sit out in the backyard.

Moka walked in front of me and sat door on the bench.

"Gin we have to talk." She sighed folding her hands in her lap.

"What is it Moka, you know you can talk to me about anything." I answered.

"Gin I want a divorce." She said looking away.

A lump formed in my throught. How was this happening?

"W-why Moka? Did I do something?" I stuttered.

"No Gin, you didn't do anything. It's me. I feel in love with Tsukune. He understands me." She smiled.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"I'll still be there. Just because I want a divorce doesn't mean I don't want them. I am going to raise them too." She said.

"Yeah Gin she'll be there and so will I." came Tsukune's voice.

Shit.

I suddenly woke up. It was just a dream Moka and I were still married and no sign of Tsukune so far. I heard Mina crying. Moka opened her eyes.

"Gin?" she whispered.

"Yeah Moka." I answered pulling the covers over me.

"It's my turn." She said getting out of bed. She walked out of the room and into Mina's nursery.

"Hey Mina." She said picking Mina out of the crib.

She sat down in a rocking chair and began feeding Mina.

"Moka?" I asked her.

"Yes gin." She said smiling.

"If anything were to change would you still love me?" I sighed.

"Yeah. Nothing could change that." She said.

"I love you Moka." I smiled.

I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? And at four in the morning. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Kurumu?" I gasped at seeing my old friend.

Kurumu had grown her hair long and had started to wear more sensible suits.

"Gin-sempai? I thought Moka lived here?" she said furrowing her brow.

"Yeah she does. Don't you live in America?" I said ushering her in.

"I came to visit Ruby and she told me Moka lived here. I wanted to talk to her." She said taking off her shoes.

I sat down on the couch.

"I thought you didn't like Moka." I said bluntly.

Kurumu looked at me and sat down on the couch.

"I listened to was angry but I came to apologize." She said

"Everybody's apologizing all the sudden." I moaned.

"Hey Gin why you are here anyway?" Kurumu questioned.

"Did Ruby even reveal anything interesting to you?"

"No Gin. But she did say Moka married-"Kurumu's eyes widened.

"I know shocking." I growled.

"Why did she marry you?"

"Because I didn't leave her after the incident." I growled.

"Oh. So what else should I know?" She asked.

"We have two kids and Tsukune is back."

If Kurumu had been drinking she would have spit it out.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Yeah and Moka is being truthful to him now." I growled.

"So what is gonna do when he finds out about you and her in high school?" she asked.

"I don't know. He won't be happy that we had a short secret relationship when she was in 10th grade." I answered.

**OH No. Next is going to be a flashback from when Moka was in tenth grade **


	10. Flashback 1

**I Own Nothing! By the way this is Moka's view. It's a flashback.**

I was leaning against the juice machine waiting for him. He had told me to wait for him.

"Hey Moka-san." Came a voice.

Him.

"Gin-sempai." I smiled.

He walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me.

"Gin. Not in public." I grinned and blushed.

"Moka-san they aren't around." He laughed taking my hand.

"I know but I worry that Tsukune might pop up and find us." I said.

"I mean he loves me I'm not going to break his heart. He's a human in a school of monsters. He'd be alone."

"Moka sweet Moka. Such a considerate person." Gin laughed.

"I know. But don't leave me Gin I do like you." I said smiling at Gin.

"I won't Moka. It took me a year to get you. I'm not leaving." He smiled.

"Gin-sempai." I said and kissed him.

We stopped off at a deserted place and talked and kissed for about an hour.

"Well Moka-Chan. I hope you having a fun time." Came a voice.

I looked up and so did Gin.

It was Kurumu.

"Kurumu-Chan!" Gin growled.

"I know. I've known since the beginning. Moka how could you?" Kurumu said looking at me.

I felt ashamed. I felt my head drop in shame.

"Tsukune would be horrified. I mean Gin-sempai?" she growled.

"Kurumu how long did you know?" asked Gin getting up.

"Since Mizore and I-"

"Mizore knows to?" I gasped.

"Yeah and as I was saying. Mizore and I knew since we first caught you two making out after the fair." She pointed out.

"I didn't want Tsukune to know. Please don't tell him." I cried to Kurumu.

"I won't but I should. But I don't want to be the one to hurt him." Kurumu answered angrily.

"Kurumu get out of here." Yelled Gin.

"And Gin I knew you were always there for yourself. You're a bitch Moka." Kurumu said walking off.

"It won't work Moka." Said Gin holding my hands.

"But why?" I cried.

We were on Marin's hotel porch.

"I saw you and Tsukune I know you have feelings for him." He said looking away.

"It was nothing." I cried.

"This relationship means nothing to you. I know that Moka. I'm not going to stand around." He said walking.

"It's over Moka."

**OK so People have been asking questions.**

**1. I will bring Tsukune back and I don't know who he will fall in love with. That's far in advance.**

**2. Inner Moka does acknowledge the marriage. But she is not happy.**

**3. Gin and Moka's marriage is on the rocks. So they may or may not end up together in the end… IDK.**

**4. I love the reviews thanks.**


	11. I'm Surprised

**I own nothing!**

I was still in shock at what had happened at the hospital. I still hadn't talked to Moka. I still hadn't said sorry to Gin. But at the same time an odd fear started to rise into my gut. I didn't know the source or the cause. It was just there.

Ruby had thrown herself into her work when we got back and stayed like that for weeks. I had too wanted to do that but couldn't. Even the headmaster did not pressure me.

Ruby was on the phone chatting happily along with someone. Eventually she hung up and walked into the tiny apartment living room.

"Tsukune. I have news." She chirped happily.

"What?" I asked setting down the newspaper I had been reading.

"I was talking to Kurumu and she said she was coming in five minutes." She answered.

I felt shocked. Kurumu. The last I had seen her she had run away crying.

Five minutes later I heard knocks. Ruby opened the door.

"Hi." Greeted Ruby.

I looked around. Wow Kurumu had changed. She dressed business like and had grown her hair. She smiled and entered the apartment.

"Kurumu."

"Tsukune." Kurumu gasped. She ran over and hugged me.

"Oh god it's been so long." I said in an awed voice.

"Too long we must talk I have news." She retorted sitting on the couch. I joined her.

""What is it?" I asked.

"I should have told you this year ago." She sighed.

"What?" I asked again.

"Moka and Gin dated secretly in 10th grade. Mizore and I knew but we didn't want to tell you." She sighed again.

"I knew." I pointed out bluntly.

Kurumu looked shocked.

"There were signs. He didn't fell her up, he was kinder, and they had staring periods. And then one time I caught him kissing her." I pointed out bluntly.

"Tsukune." Kurumu said grasping my hand.

"I eventually gave up on her. I was going to pick one of you girls but you left before I had the time to make a decision." I answered

"Do you know who you want?" she asked.

"I do not know." I answered.

"Moka mad her decision. She married Gin. But she will never love Gin truly. She only loved me but I do not break up marriages so I am going to tell her that she made her decision and its set." I stated it as if it were drilled into my head.

"Tsukune-san."

"But otherwise how's life." I smiled.

"Oh Yukari got married and Mizore Chan got married to. I haven't talked to them in years."Kurumu answered.

**Ha-ha Taking Yukari and Mizore out of the game. It's Kurumu vs. Ruby now.**


	12. Love Love Love

**I own nothing!**

My breasts were sore. I was in bed rubbing them. Mina hadn't feed today and I was a bit stressed. Gin was a little shaky and he wouldn't tell me why.

"Moka are you sore?" asked Gin walking into the room.

"A bit. Mina hasn't feed in 2 hours." I sighed.

"Should I get her? Maybe if you showed her the food she would eat." He said worryingly.

"Maybe that would work." I sighed.

Gin went and got Mina and he was right. She feed.

"So how's work?" I asked stroking Mina's head.

"It's good. I'm on a new case. Some big businessman charged with fraud." Gin said lying on the bed.

"Really? Also Ruby called." I said.

"Ok. What else?" he asked adjusting his pillow.

"I invited them to dinner." I mumbled.

"Them?" Gin questioned.

"Tsukune and Ruby." I mumbled again.

Gin moaned dramatically.

"Jeez Moka!" he retorted.

"I also invited Kokoa and Haji so you'll have someone to talk to." I smiled.

I started to kiss Gin hard before he could answer.

"Moka." Gin moaned in to my mouth.

"Gin." I moaned back.

Gin broke the kiss and looked at Mina who had fallen asleep between us.

"How about I put Mina in her crib lock the door." He said trailing his finger up my leg.

"Ok." It had been what 8 months since then.

Gin took Mina and put her in her crib then locked the door.

"How about that kiss?" he said seductively.

I kissed him and He slipped his tongue down my throught. I felt his hand slide up my shirt.

"Gin."

We both lay in the bed our clothes strewn in different places. Gin was breathing hard and I was sweating.

"I can't believe this happened. How many times did we do it?" I asked.

"Five." Answered Gin.

"Five what's the number of times we did it the most in one day?" I asked.

"Twelve." Answered Gin smiling.

I started Laughing.

"What? Didn't I fall asleep during that time?" I laughed.

"Yeah that's why we didn't get to the thirteenth." Gin laughed too.

I heard a noise.

"Kokoa-sama?" I wondered.

"Moka-chan." Said Kokoa from the door.

"It's locked Kokoa. Let's go." I heard Haji say.

"No I'm breaking it down." Kokoa yelled.

Gin and I screamed in fear as Kokoa's large hammer came through the door.

"Moka-san?" asked Kokoa looking at us.

Haji appeared behind her. He started laughing.

'Oh My God Gin. How was it?" Haji Laughed.

**I MAY TURN THISINTO AN m RATING WHAT DO YOU THINK? NO LEMONS BUT A LOT OF SUGGESTIONS.**


	13. Kurumu

**I Own Nothing!**

My decision to see Moka and Tsukune had been a tough one. It took me years to decide to visit them again. And out of the small group of three I had been the only one to say sorry and forgive. Mizore had married and buried her anger at Moka and Tsukune in each of her children she and her husband had. Yukari married too and soon fell into her work as a scientist at a small laboratory in Rhode Island.

I worked my way into a nice college and became a lawyer. My looks earned tons of young successful businessmen wanting me as their main attorney. I dated a few but each never compared to Tsukune and the way he treated me. I was bitter in my large modern apartment in New York City. None of the candle lit dinners, and diamond bracelets that my admirers gave me were enough to rid my pain of what Tsukune did.

Finally I called the school to talk to Ruby one day. She answered and we talked. She was excited to hear that I was coming over to see Tsukune.

**Sorry for the short chapter I mega busy and its like 8 o clock where I am. I promise the next chapter will be a SUUper long one. Please Review.**


	14. Pasta Dinner And Good Old Times

**Yeah I'm updating. I own nothing. Also Ruby's view.**

Kurumu had been hanging out with us for awhile. Tsukune,me and Kurumu. She stayed in a posh hotel at night but during the day she was with Tsukune doing stuff like going to the park or the movies. I would join them when I didn't have much work from the headmaster.

Then one day Moka called me and invited the group to dinner. I was surprised. After what happened. I didn't think Tsukune or any of us would be invited back.

" Ruby don't worry. Besides I'm making pasta with a vodka sauce. So are you coming tomorrow? Because i have to buy the ingredients today." Moka chirped through the phone speaker.

I quickly marked one of the test papers I was grading. I switched the phone to my other shoulder.

" Sure I guess. Should I bring anything?" I asked.

" No I'm good. So how about seven?" asked Moka.

" Sure. Seven's great. See ya then." I answered hanging up the phone. I hooked the

phone back up.

I heard Tsukune shut the door. He hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen where I was grading the papers. He leaned against one of the kitchen marble counter and looked at the tests.

"Oh I guess they just had midterms huh." he mumbled.

I laughed. He knew grading papers was my least favorite thing to do.

" Yeah um hey Moka called." I said putting the papers that were finally all done in a folder. Tsukune looked surprised.

" Really. What did she want?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh she asked us for dinner tomorrow at seven. With Kurumu of course." I answered. Tsukune shrugged.

" I guess that's ok. I've gotta call some people back." Tsukune said reaching for the phone. he grabbed it and walked out.

I felt a little worried for him but pushed it away. I decided to to something else.

The day passed fast and soon it was seven o' clock tomorrow. Kurumu had arranged for a limo to drop us off. She arrived around six forty five in the limo. She was wearing a black Armani Suit with a purple chanel top underneath it. Her hair was in a bun. I felt underdressed with my yellow sunflower dress with it's lacy pink collar. But Tsukune was perfectly dressed in a pair of tan dress pants and a white shirt with a purple tie. He always was dressed perfectly.

We drove over to Moka's little white house. I could tell the grass was freshly mowed. The bushes and tress were freshly cut.

" I see she's making an impression." sighed Kurumu.

I knocked on the door. The blue door opened. Moka stepped out her smile the size of a full moon.

" Kurumu, Tsukune, and Ruby. Glad you came come in." Moka greeted leading us into her cozy little living room. I could see that like her lawn the living room had to been cleaned. the white american couch was extra fluffy while the black and tan pillows smelled fresh. The rug was vacuumed and the tables were dusted. There was a vase of fresh daises on the coffee table.

" MMMhh. Smells nice." Tsukune cheered. I smelt the air and released there was a scent of pasta and melted mozzarella. Kurumu mearly shrugged and walked into the dining room.

Tsukune and I followed her. The dining set was american. It had a large mahogany table matched with mahogany chairs. The dishes were white and square shaped. I sat next to a boy about six who had black hair and green eyes like Moka's.

" Hi I'm Kenji who are you?" he asked playing with his fork shyly.

" I'm Ruby, I guess your Moka and Gn's child." i smiled.

" I have a sister too but she's asleep. She gets Mommy's attention a lot." He mumbled.

"Oh I see. Well maybe that's because she's a baby." i joked trying to lighten his mood.

"Yeah maybe. Hey Aunt Kokoa, Uncle Haji." Th boy cried out in happiness as an older couple walked in. Kokoa had developed a figure from having children while Haji had matured. Kokoa hugged Kenji and sat down next to Kurumu and Tsukune.

" Kokoa how are you?" asked Tsukune being polio.

" I'm good still hard knowing One-sama isn't talking o her outer self anymore. It's been sad for all of us." Kokoa sighed. Haji nodded and went back to a conversation he was having with Kenji.

" Really?" I gasped.

" Dinners ready." chirped Moka blocking my ability to say anything. She pranced in with a bowl of past Gin following her.

Moka put the bowl on the table and sat next to Gin who sat next to Kurumu. He kissed Moka on the cheek.

"Dig in." Moka cheered.

Everybody got there share and began chatting. Kenji chatted about six year old things. While Gin and Kurumu chatted about law business. Moka never chatted with Kurumu, only me and the others.

Finally everybody had fished and we were all sitting around the table except for Kenji who had been sent to bed.

" So Kuru how are you?" Moka finally spoke to Kurumu breaking the silence between them.

"Oh I'm good. You?" Kurumu grumbled.

Moka looked uncomfortable for a minute but soon forgot it. She smiled.

" Oh I'm great. Well as great as a pregnant woman can be." she smiled.

**OK it's late at night Im putting this chapter in early and I'm going to have another one from Gin's point of view tomorrow. Good night.**


End file.
